Kenta Yokouchi
(Drama CD) }} Kenta Yokouchi is a St. Hermelin High School student from Megami Ibunroku Persona, who later appears as a Rumormonger in the Persona 2 duology. Appearance *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Minor Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Rumormonger *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Rumormonger Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Kenta appears as a St. Hermelin High student, who in the middle of the SEBEC crisis was visited by Philemon and granted a Persona. That night, he sneaked into the school's cafeteria in order to sate his hunger. Vice Principal Hanya approached him and pelted him with insults, leading to him losing control of himself and ordering his Persona to engage Hanya. His Persona, Akuma, burst as a monster out of Kenta's chest and knocked Hanya out, and then engaged the school's Persona Users. His outburst caused the awakening of Yuka Ayase's Persona; she later explained Kenta's outburst was partially her own fault due to a rather extreme rejection some time earlier, but she did not seem to be overtly worried about Kenta. He eventually survived the crisis, aware on some level of his Persona. In the Snow Queen Quest, he is trapped inside of Nemesis Tower and tortured alongside Tsutomu Kurouri by Michiko Matsudaira due to being "ugly". His punishment is drinking milk, as he is lactose intolerant. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Kenta now works as a salesman/rumormonger. He claims that his Persona has helped him advance his career, but his colleague, Reiji Kido, who refuses to abuse his Persona ability (and whose Persona's aura causes intense fear instead of desire), is not so lucky, and they occasionally meet so Kenta can give Reiji some business advice. Kenta is a fish connoisseur and is always seen eating at the Gatten Sushi bar, which is owned by Eikichi's father. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Kenta Yokouchi (a.k.a. Rumormonger Chunky) can be found at the Gatten Sushi restaurant. Kenta's Persona is alluded to when visiting the restaurant early on where the party comments on the strange atmosphere, with surprised restaurant-goers saying how Kenta knocked out an angry businessman in one punch. He is proud of his title as the Baron of Sushi. Stats Gallery Trivia * According to Megami Ibunroku Persona Digital Collection, the name of Kenta's form while being possessed by his Persona is "Glutton Boy" . However, his proper in-game name is "Yokouchi" . * His persona, Akuma (悪魔), comes about from a combination of wordplay with two of its meanings: **The first being, in terms of mythology, that it could mean 'Akuma' from folklore, which are evil Japanese spirits that use fire, which is nodding to its possession of Kenta like a traditional spirit and that it uses Agi, which are fire spells. **The second meaning, visually, is that 'Akuma' is what Mara is called in Japanese Buddhism. This is reflected with its phallic design, which is as a result of Mara also being slang for 'penis' in Japanese and thus being depicted that way in the Megami Tensei series. Category:Persona Characters Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Tower Arcana